Finally
by bandgrad2008
Summary: Carly and Sam have loved each other for years and haven't known. Will they finally figure it out?


**Disclaimer: In no way, fashion, or form is iCarly mine. **

**A/N: I wrote this mainly because I'm in a block. It's a Cam fic, but it starts out in Freddie's POV, then Sam's, then Carly's, each POV adding something. Yes, there's Cam smut. Somewhat. Don't like, don't read.**

Freddie's POV

I probably shouldn't have been surprised, but I was. Not surprised that I didn't see it coming, just surprised about how it happened. For years Carly and Sam had been my best friends, whether Sam wanted to admit it or not, so I had noticed a lot of things over the years. Like when they fought, I saw the pain in their eyes. When we hung out, Sam was always touching Carly in some way, whether it was shoulder to shoulder or their heads in each other's laps or their legs tangled. When Carly or Sam was with some boy, the other was completely jealous or hurt.

I had always known there was something in their friendship, which was why I backed off Carly. Well, that was part of it. After I grew up some, I realized how annoying I was being and that just wasn't sitting well with me. Besides, I would have been way too irritating for her if we were dating, always wanting to be with her. It was beyond creepy and almost stalker-like.

The first time I suspected that Carly and Sam felt the same about each other, in a more than friends way, was probably around the time she and Sam almost fell off of the window washer platform, around eight years ago. It wasn't a significant change in their friendship or anything, so it wasn't exactly obvious, but somehow I just knew. I don't even think they knew how the other felt at the time.

When we split up for college, Sam and Carly were the most affected. Sam was actually going to college, but she was staying in Seattle, while I was going to MIT and Carly was going to some college in California. I was surprised that they were actually separating for college, but Carly was getting a full ride scholarship, and Sam didn't want to be too far from home because someone had to keep an eye on Spencer. Sure, she wasn't actually related to him, but since Carly and I couldn't be there, someone needed to make sure that Spencer didn't kill himself in a fire. Plus, she felt bad that he would get lonely.

I was surprised that they still weren't together by the time we graduated from college, even though all of us had certainly kept in touch. It was our routine to have a three-way video chat every night after we were done with our classes for the day. I guess you could say it was like actually hanging out like nothing had changed.

I spent the two years after college trying to figure out why Sam and Carly weren't together. Spencer even seemed to notice the way his sister and her best friend seemed to be getting closer and closer as time went by, but he passed it off as fact that they missed each other after being apart for so long. I knew they had feelings for each other, but I didn't want to meddle. Let them figure it out themselves.

It happened on Sam's birthday. No one was expecting it, not even me, despite the fact that I had been waiting for years. In fact, Carly had even included me in her plan without telling me why or what she was going to do. My task? Keep Sam out of the iCarly studio until midnight. Yeah, Spencer had kept the studio the way it was until we were ready to change it. Sam had tried many times to leave the party to go up and hide, but I kept up with excuses to keep her from doing so. She wondered where Carly had gone. I told her she had to deal with a phone call and didn't want to be bothered. The next time she asked, I told her another lie. And another.

Finally Sam had enough and managed to slip past me at eleven thirty. By the time I found her, it was too late. She was in the iCarly studio with Carly and it was the most awkward position I have ever found myself to be in.

Sam's POV

I don't know how long I've felt like this about Carly. The day she fought back for the sandwich, who would have thought that she'd end up being my best friend for many years that followed? The day we both almost died, we became closer than ever. And the boys that followed, I was jealous of them. Because of course Carly was straight, and those boys were the objects of her affections. Even Freddork had the pleasure of being her boyfriend. And who was I to her? Her best friend. Nothing more.

The day we had graduated high school, I had been terrified of being alone with her. I know that doesn't seem right, but originally I had planned on telling her how I felt before we were in college. Then she'd told me she was taking up UCLA's offer for a full-ride scholarship. And I had chickened out because long-distance doesn't work. It's never worked. So I put my feelings on hold and pretended to be happy that she was going to such a great school, while I stayed in Seattle to watch over Spencer. And Frednub had gone off to MIT. But every night was the same, we'd have a three-way video chat. As much as I wanted to tell her how I felt, I couldn't do it in front of Fredward and I wasn't going to deal with the heartache of being so far away from her.

When we finished college, I had chickened out so many times. Freddie acted strange whenever we hung out, like he was waiting for something, but I didn't feel like confronting him. Did he know how I felt? Probably. It wasn't like I _tried_ to hide anything, I just had to pretend nothing was up for Carly. Because I didn't know how she felt. And how bad would that be, if five words from me ruined a decade and a half of friendship? I think I'd kill myself if I didn't have Carly, even if it wasn't the way I wanted.

Two years later, here we are. It's my birthday and I still haven't told Carly how I feel. When I noticed she disappeared, I asked Freddork and found out she was in the iCarly studio on the phone. It was probably her dad or something. The guy had come back only for high school and college graduation for Carly, which I had gladly gone to, despite the fact that it was a few days before mine. My best friend was worth missing finals for. Those I wasn't happy to make up, but oh well. I did anyway.

An hour passed and I tried to go upstairs to find Carly, but the tech dork stopped me with another excuse. An hour later was another excuse. I finally managed to distract him around eleven thirty and slipped upstairs to the iCarly studio. Carly was sitting on a beanbag, staring at me, the iCarly screen showing "I love you, Samantha Puckett. Be my girlfriend." She looked like she was going to cry, and I knew exactly how she was feeling. For so long I had been wanting this, to be hers and for her to be mine.

I sank to my knees in front of her and cupped her cheek, pulling her in for the most passionate kiss I had ever given anyone. She cried. My arms wound around her waist as hers wrapped around my neck and I moved closer, her legs wrapping around me. And I hoped to hell that we weren't moving too fast because I loved her to death, and we weren't stopping at a kiss.

Carly's POV

Sam was my best friend, but I loved her so much more in a different way, that it ate at me for years. In high school, I had dated a few guys, hoping that I could find love in someone other than my _female_ best friend. But no matter how hard I tried I couldn't. Sam was straight anyway. She had dated her share of boys, even violently hurting one with the wedgie bounce that we had used on iCarly. I had planned on telling her how I felt at our graduation, but I chickened out. I couldn't be alone with her, and when I finally was, my brain froze and my mouth told her I was going to UCLA. That hadn't been my plan at all. I was actually thinking about staying in Seattle but since I was being offered a free ride, I reluctantly took it.

So Sam had stayed in Seattle to make sure Spencer didn't get arrested for being a dangerous pyromaniac and killing someone, and I had felt horrible for leaving her. In college, I still wanted to tell her how I felt, but everyone knows that a long-distance relationship doesn't work. At least, not in our experiences. We three-way video chatted with Freddie, who had gone off to MIT, every single night for four years, except during the summers between that we spent together. I wanted to tell her during the summers, but the fact that we would only be leaving again kept stopping me.

College graduation wasn't easy either. Sam had flown with Spencer all the way to Los Angeles to be there for me, even though she was missing finals to do so. She didn't even complain that she was going to have to do make up finals, though it meant that she was going to graduate late. Samantha Puckett had grown up from the lazy girl she had been in high school. But I still hadn't told her how I felt.

Two years later, I finally decided what I was going to do, and how much it was going to hurt if she rejected me. Because I'd rather die than lose Sam as a friend. Freddie had spent the last two years in a kind of expectant mode, but I figured he was waiting for Sam to start teasing and torturing him again. Which she hadn't done since high school graduation.

On Sam's birthday, we decided to throw a huge party for her. I told Freddie to keep her downstairs until midnight, and I knew that was going to be a tough task, but somehow he managed to succeed until eleven thirty, when my blonde best friend barged into the iCarly studio after I had turned on the screen to my message. I was terrified that she would reject me, that she'd say she hated me, and I'd watch her walk out of my life.

Fortunately, none of that happened. She crossed the room and was on her knees, her lips against mine before I could even react. I was crying. I pulled her closer, wrapping my legs around her, and I knew what we both wanted when she tugged at the hem of my shirt, pulling it up and over my shirt. Hers followed, and then our bras, and our pants, and soon we were completely naked on the beanbag, my hands in Sam's hair while her lips were against my neck and her fingers curled inside of me.

Built up passion and need and want exploded from me as an orgasm took over. When I managed to roll us over, Sam on her back on the floor, I began exploring every inch of her, my lips and hands everywhere, her breath sighing my name. My fingertips brushed along her body as I brought her to climax with my tongue, and we held each other there on the floor of the iCarly studio.

As we finally redressed, we realized that the door to the iCarly studio had been closed, which I knew Sam hadn't done. Someone had seen us. And judging by the smile Freddie gave us when we returned to the party, he was definitely happy for us. And he knew longer than either of us did, that one day, we would finally be together.

I just wish he had told us.

**A/N: There you have it. What did you think?**


End file.
